<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>波皮·庞弗雷很少离开霍格沃茨 by GinnySue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288259">波皮·庞弗雷很少离开霍格沃茨</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue'>GinnySue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:41:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>波皮·庞弗雷很少离开霍格沃茨，但她每次离开时，总有一两个学生生病。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Severus Snape/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>波皮·庞弗雷很少离开霍格沃茨</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/622747">Poppy Pomfrey rarely left Hogwarts</a> by missparker85.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        波皮·庞弗雷很少离开霍格沃茨，但她每次离开时，总有一两个学生生病。遇到这种情况，病人会被送到斯内普教授那里，不过他从来没有赞成或鼓励过这个决定。事实是，虽然缺乏医者父母心，但是他十分擅长治疗。哈利·波特在霍格沃茨的最后一年，他半夜把金妮·韦斯莱送到了斯内普的办公室。</p><p>        斯内普打开门时，哈利抱着金妮站在那里，看起来惊慌失措。</p><p>        “你能帮帮她吗？”他问。“她昏迷不醒，我觉得她发烧了。”</p><p>        “庞弗雷夫人在哪儿？”他问，让男孩进了屋。</p><p>        “离开三日。校医院的门上贴了一张告示。”他说，斯内普叹了口气。所以这个男孩过来找他了。</p><p>        “她是怎么变成这样的？”他挥动魔杖，清空了桌子，让哈利把韦斯莱家的独女放在上面。</p><p>        “她一整天状态都不好。觉得不舒服。我进入公共休息室，发现她在壁炉旁边的地板上昏倒了。”他说。“她浑身是汗，但手很冷。”哈利焦虑地说。</p><p>        “是发烧。看起来像是流感或……肺炎。”他说。“她可能已经病了一段时间，但没有告诉任何人，她的肺部现在已经感染了。听她的呼吸。”他说，哈利可以听见金妮急促而微弱的呼吸声。</p><p>        “我应该怎么办？”他问。</p><p>        “去找麦格。”斯内普命令道。“也告诉邓布利多。我会尽力的。”男孩点点头，跑着离开了地牢。斯内普看着躺在桌上的金妮。她的红发到处都是，有些还粘在了她那发热的脸上。她在发抖，皮肤呈现出病态的苍白，她的长袍不见了，校服也歪了。“这绝对不行。”他叹了口气，知道最近的床就是他自己的床了，她现在这种状况根本不能挪动。他小心地将一条胳膊伸到她的脖子下面，另一只胳膊伸到她的膝盖底下，把她抱了起来。她轻如空气，他觉得在笨重的校服之下，她一定是皮包骨头。</p><p>        他踢开通往他房间的门，在斯莱特林本人的肖像前停了下来，说了口令“口是心非”。肖像画打开，露出了他的内室和四柱床。他将她放在绿色丝绸床单上，脱掉了她的鞋，他刚要俯身解开用魔法固定的格兰芬多领带结时，她有了动静。</p><p>        “教授……”她睁开了眼睛。“我在哪里？”她虚弱的声音听起来很困惑。</p><p>        “嘘，你病得很厉害，韦斯莱小姐。继续睡吧。”他说。她点点头，闭上了眼睛。看见她又倒了下去，他真的开始担心了。他不像讨厌她的双胞胎哥哥或罗恩那样讨厌金妮。他对哈利的恨意也随着时间慢慢变淡了，他为这个男孩能把她送过来而感到骄傲。等米勒娃来了，他会让她给女孩换好衣服，盖上被子，但是在此之前，他一直坐在床边，看着她痛苦不安地翻来覆去。</p><p>        “西弗勒斯？我几乎没明白波特先生……”米勒娃·麦格犹豫地走进了他的卧室。“哦。”她看见了金妮。“波皮离开了？”</p><p>        “你是她的院长。她需要换衣服，盖好被子。尽量少挪动她，我去做些能让她呼吸顺畅的东西，你照看着点她。”他大声说。“我的衣服在那个柜子里，我相信你能找到更适合睡觉的衣服。”说完，他就走进了教室。</p><p>        他开始准备几种魔药；一种可以让人无梦入睡，一种用来治疗她的肺，还有一种退烧药。至于她的营养不良，只有良好的营养才能帮助她。这时，哈利又出现了。</p><p>        “我告诉了邓布利多，他给韦斯莱家和庞弗雷夫人都送信了。”他说。</p><p>        “好的。快去睡觉吧。你可以明早告诉她的哥哥，现在已经宵禁了，你已经做了所有能做的事。”哈利看上去很沮丧，但还是听从了他的话。“如果这样说能让你好受一点，你把她送到这里是对的。”斯内普说。哈利点点头，回到了格兰芬多塔楼。</p><p>        魔药做好后，他拿着三只瓶子回到了他的卧室，麦格一直在照看她。</p><p>        “她怎么会在没人注意的情况下病成这样？”她问。</p><p>        “如果我是七个孩子中最小的一个，我也可能会习惯被忽视。”斯内普说。麦格难过地摇了摇头。她给金妮换上了一件白色T恤，他的一件汗衫，并给她盖上了被子。他不禁注意到，她的头发与他的绿色被子对照鲜明。他再次坐在床边，朝她俯过身去。</p><p>        “韦斯莱小姐。”他轻声说。她没有回答。“吉妮维娅，睁开眼睛。”他更加严厉地说。她颤抖地睁开了眼睛。</p><p>        “我无法呼吸。”她说。</p><p>        “我知道。你需要喝下这些魔药。”她点点头，挣扎着坐了起来。她抓着他的胳膊，麦格往她的身后垫了很多枕头。</p><p>        “这里都是你的味道。我在哪里？”她转着脑袋，想看清四周。</p><p>        “你在我的卧室里，你病得很厉害。”他那安抚的语气使麦格目不转睛地盯着他，仿佛他长了两个脑袋。“快喝了吧。”她先喝下能使呼吸顺畅的魔药，剧烈咳嗽了一阵，接着喝下了退烧药。她疲惫不堪，将一半无梦睡眠魔药吐到了衣服前襟上，斯内普用魔咒清除了衣服上的污渍，但是他不知道她还需不需要再喝了。</p><p>        “我从来不知道你对生病的孩子们这么好。”麦格谨慎地说。</p><p>        “我一直对孩子们很好。”他厉声说，她翻了个白眼。</p><p>        “我就是深受触动。”她说。“我们什么时候能把她送到校医院？”</p><p>        “也许早上吧。我希望以后可以多关注一下韦斯莱小姐。”斯内普说。“她一定病了很长时间，才会这么严重。她没有告诉任何人。”</p><p>        “那我就交给你了。”麦格说。“既然你已经做了这么多。”</p><p>        “去睡觉吧。她会睡上一整晚。”他命令道，准备让她离开了。</p><p>        “就让她睡在你的床上？如果不清楚情况的话，这个画面可不太好。”她怀疑地说。</p><p>        “你打算对全校播放广播吗？只有你、我、波特和邓布利多知道她在这里，我看不出为什么不能继续这样。”他叹了口气，失去了耐心。“如果挪动她，情况只会变得更坏。”</p><p>        “好吧，好吧。”麦格犹豫地说。“如果她醒了，就去找我。”</p><p>        “她不会醒的。”斯内普说。麦格离开了，斯内普拉过一把椅子，准备彻夜看守。</p><p>        太阳升起，一束阳光落在金妮脸上，她动了动。她觉得胸口好像被一群鹰头马身有翼兽踩过。她身下的床要比宿舍的床柔软舒适得多，当她睁开眼睛时，一切都是陌生的。房间里有一扇很大的拱形窗户，房间和床都是由深色木头制成的。她看了看绿色的被子，然后发现一个黑发脑袋睡在她的胳膊旁边。一个人坐在椅子上，趴在床边睡着了。她慢慢地伸出手，拨开脸上的头发，看见了西弗勒斯·斯内普在睡梦中放松的脸。</p><p>        噢，对了。她在斯内普的房间里，就躺在他的床上。他和她说她病了，从她的感觉来看，也确实如此。说实话，她已经不舒服好几个星期了。一开始只是喉咙有点痒，还有些气喘，但是随着时间的推移，她的呼吸越来越困难，而且一直在发烧。但她正处于六年级，根本没有时间生病、停止学习或缺课。她真希望她现在没有缺课。她一边想，一边用手抚摸着柔软的黑发，她太累了，甚至没有力气起身去找卫生间。</p><p>        “你醒了。”斯内普说，小心翼翼地把她的手从他头上拿开，然后坐了起来。</p><p>        “你也是。”她说。</p><p>        “你感觉怎么样？”他问，将手掌贴在她的额头上。“不那么热了，你可以再服一剂药。”</p><p>        “其实我觉得……很糟糕。”她说。“发生了什么？”</p><p>        “波特在公共休息室里发现了你。你昏倒了。我认为你得了肺炎。你的肺部感染了。”他说。</p><p>        “所以我才不能呼吸吗？”她问。他点了点头。</p><p>        “稍后饱餐一顿之后，我会把你送到医务室。庞弗雷夫人已经得到通知，应该很快就会回来。”他说。“你还有什么需要吗？”她红着脸移开了目光。</p><p>        “我想去厕所。”她轻声说。斯内普很同情这个女孩。她的尴尬让他感同身受。</p><p>        “我会帮你。”他说。“而且我们绝不会再提起这件事。”</p><p>        “好的。”她露出了感激的笑容。她掀开被子，他尽量不去看她露出来的那双雪白匀称的腿。他的汗衫穿在她身上很长，一直盖到了大腿中部。她的脚落到石头地面铺的破旧地毯上时，她颤抖了起来。她立刻开始往下倒，只好抓住他来保持平衡。她的腿很虚弱，头很晕，眼前一片黑。她觉得自己可能要吐了。“哦。”她轻声说，这是一声痛苦的呻吟，一种对于解脱的祈求。</p><p>        “慢慢来。”他说，她终于又能视物了。他带着她慢慢走向浴室。里面有一个洗手池、一面镜子、一个马桶和一个白色浴帘拉到一边的浴缸。她看着浴缸，很想洗个澡，让自己暖和起来，放松在夜里打结的肌肉。蒸汽肯定也能缓解她肺中的痰。“我也会给你放洗澡水，你愿意吗？”他问。</p><p>        “如果不太麻烦的话。我觉得我好像病了很久了。”她承认道，靠在洗手池上支撑自己。</p><p>        “你生病的时候，需要告诉庞弗雷夫人，你还需要吃东西。”他严厉地说，但是，他坐在浴缸边上，堵上排水管，打开了热水龙头。与级长盥洗室里不同，它没有喷出带香味的水或彩色泡泡，只是流出了清水，对于此刻的她来说，这似乎再好不过。他这么和蔼可亲，她几乎以为她因为发高烧而做梦了。他递给她一条白色浴巾，上面绣着他的姓名首字母，这时，一只学校的猫头鹰飞了进来。斯内普恼火地扯下它腿上的便条，大声念道：</p><p>
  <em>        “西弗勒斯——</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        哈利病了，米勒娃也病了。金妮·韦斯莱具有传染性。波皮今晚会回来，但是如果你能开始制作魔药，对你和她都有好处。你们现在要被隔离在你的卧室里。家养小精灵会给你们送饭，如果持续的时间比我的预期要久，会有人代替你上课。如果你有什么需要，让猫头鹰送信给我，</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        阿不思·邓布利多”</em>
</p><p>        他们面面相觑。</p><p>        “他预期会需要多久？”她问。</p><p>        “我——去洗澡吧。”他说完便离开了浴室，将门在身后关上。她急忙上了厕所，然后慢慢脱下他的T恤。她的动作缓慢而刻意。她最不需要的就是心烦意乱，滑倒在地，把头撞到什么东西上。如果斯内普发现她一丝不挂地躺在地板上，情况就更糟糕了。她慢慢浸入热水里，立刻觉得好多了。迄今为止，除了身体不适之外，其他方面还是不错的。斯内普一直很友好，主动帮助她。他睡在椅子上，把自己的床让给了她，给她制作了也许救了她性命的魔药，还给她放了洗澡水。她坐在浴缸里，看着他的白色肥皂、洗护合一的洗发水、剃须刀和与他借给她的浴巾配套的毛巾。她看到浴缸另一端粘着几根黑色长发，但是这并没有使她感到不安。</p><p>        她沉下身体，浸湿了头发，小心翼翼地将他的洗发水挤在手里，揉搓着又长又厚的头发。她的头发已经及腰，真的应该剪了。等到她全身都是他的味道时，她已经精疲力竭，没有力气站起来了。</p><p>        “哦，该死。”她抱怨道。她知道，如果她想从已经变得温热的水里出来，就需要他的帮助。她什么时候变得这么虚弱了？“教授？”她叫道。她听见他走向了关着的门。</p><p>        “怎么了？”</p><p>        “我没有……”她不知道该如何开口。“我没有力气……”她叹了口气。“我想你得帮帮我。”她嗫嚅道，但是他听得清清楚楚，好像她还在喊叫似的。</p><p>        “该死，韦斯莱，这样的话可就没法体面了。”他说。</p><p>        “我知道。”她想讽刺一下，但是她太累了，胸口也很疼。他能听出她声音里的沮丧。门开了，他垂着眼睛走进来，拿起浴巾朝她扔了过去。</p><p>        “就……弄湿了也没事。”他说。</p><p>        “好的。”她说。白色浴巾裹住了她，但却湿透了。他俯身把她从浴缸里抱出来，同时弄得浴室里和他身上到处都是水。</p><p>        “反正我也要洗澡。”他试图这样安慰她。他把她抱到床上，用咒语清除了她身上和床上的水，从门上的挂钩拿下他的黑色浴袍递给她。“你可以穿这个。”他说，然后就去浴室洗澡了。他换好衣服出来时，她正在睡觉。床头柜上放着食物；家养小精灵来过了。“金妮。”他轻声说。</p><p>        “怎么了？”她睁开眼睛问道。</p><p>        “食物。”他说。给他准备了鸡蛋、培根和吐司，给她准备了一碗鸡汤。</p><p>        “这似乎不公平。”她说，喝着她的那碗肉汤。</p><p>        “你营养不良，我的早餐会让你更难受。”他说。她最后只喝了半碗。“我要去教室，做点能让你舒服一些的东西。”他说，让她继续睡觉。但是她睡不着，所以她蹑手蹑脚地爬下床，回到浴室，找到他的梳子，梳开打结的长发。她把头发编成了两条闪闪发亮的辫子。他的梳子上有了她的红发，但是她没有理会。浴袍对她来说太长了，但是可以让她的手脚保持温暖。她爬回他的床上躺下，尽量不去想这一切是多么奇怪。她想念她的朋友们，希望能见到罗恩，但是这正是她所需要的休息，她想，下次她觉得不舒服时，应该去找斯内普，而不是庞弗雷。</p><p>        到了下午，斯内普觉得不太舒服，但是他那吃力的呼吸和令人晕眩的头痛只会让他更加努力地制作魔药。他不知道在他注意到她之前，她在那里站了多久，她裹在他的长袍里，粗粗的辫子垂在身后。</p><p>        “你看上去糟透了。”她的声音有些沉闷，但是比他更有精神。</p><p>        “上床去吧。”</p><p>        “我已经在床上躺了一整天了。我能帮什么忙吗？”她问。</p><p>        “没有。”</p><p>        “你刚才说的是这个吗？”她跳上他旁边的凳子，赤裸的双脚晃来晃去。他觉得她的脚趾很可爱，这让他更加恼火了。</p><p>        “快做完了。”他咬着牙说。“我做了很多，给你、波特、麦格和我自己，还多了一剂。”</p><p>        “如果是肺炎，怎么会传染呢？”她问。</p><p>        “这是一种病毒。”他说。“症状是一样的。”</p><p>        “谢谢。”她说。“谢谢你让我占用你的空间、你的床和你的浴缸。”</p><p>        “你病得很厉害。”他说，终于抬头看向了她的脸。她的眼睛下面仍然有黑眼圈，就算她是一个韦斯莱，她的脸色也太苍白了。“你知道我现在什么感觉。”他承认道。“魔药需要静置一个小时左右，然后就完成了。”</p><p>        “我会让一幅画像传递消息。”说完，她去了走廊里。现在没人可以进入他们的楼层。她回来的时候，他坐在桌前，将额头贴在冰冷的木桌上。“来吧，教授。”她说。她拽着他的胳膊，把他领到了床前。</p><p>        “不，你躺。”他已经语无伦次了。</p><p>        “上来吧。”她说，把被子拉到她睡觉的那边。“脱掉鞋子，好了。”她把被子盖到他的下巴，从他的身上爬到床的另一边，也钻进了被子里。他们都因发烧而觉得很冷，不管这样恰当与否，隔离意味着你只能凑合一下。她能感觉到他身上散发出的热量，最后，她终于睡着了。</p><p>        她醒来时，天已经黑了。她能听到有人在房间外面走动。过了一会儿，她才意识到自己身在何处。她从来没有和家人以外的人一起睡过觉，也不记得她的哥哥曾这样抱过她。结实的胳膊搂着她，她能感觉到耳边的心跳声。她靠在斯内普教授的胸前，他的呼吸平稳而有规律。他也睡着了，大概没有意识到他这样抱着金妮。他的卧室门开了，壁灯台亮起来之前，在柔和的烛光下，她看见了庞弗雷夫人和邓布利多的轮廓。她立刻闭上眼睛，假装睡着了。</p><p>        “他们在这里。”邓布利多说。“又发烧了。”</p><p>        “他做的魔药很好。”庞弗雷夫人说。“应该会立刻起效。”她感觉到庞弗雷想将她翻过身来，好给她喂药，但斯内普在睡梦中叹了口气，把她搂得更紧了。</p><p>        “我们就不把这个细节写进历史书里了。”邓布利多笑着说。“我一直怀疑有学生会让西弗勒斯·斯内普缴械投降，只不过没想到会是这一个。”</p><p>        “校长？”庞弗雷有些困惑地说。</p><p>        “尽力而为吧。”他说。金妮感觉到液体被滴进了她的嘴里。她顺从地咽了下去，立刻感觉好多了。她睁开眼睛，发现斯内普也被喂了魔药。他也睁开了眼睛。他看了看她，又看了看低头望着他们的那两个人，又看了看她，然后突然跳下了床。</p><p>        “我……我不是故意……对不……”他结结巴巴地说，这是金妮第一次看到他这么惊愕、尴尬和失控。</p><p>        “没事，西弗勒斯。”邓布利多说。“魔药发挥了应有的作用。我们现在要去帮助米勒娃和哈利。韦斯莱小姐，我想你现在已经康复，可以独自返回宿舍了吧？”</p><p>        “当然可以，校长。”她下了床。她的制服和长袍放在浴室附近的椅子上，她进去换了衣服。她出来的时候，只有斯内普坐在床边，盯着自己的脚趾。“再次感谢你。”金妮说。他什么也没说，只是用悲伤的眼神看着她。她也不知道该说些什么，所以她离开了地牢，朝格兰芬多塔楼走去。</p><p>        她只是错过了星期一的课，星期二没有魔药课。斯内普没有来吃饭，所以到了星期三，她着急地去上了魔药课。她相信他会像往常一样对待她，或者更糟糕。她进去的时候，他没有看她，她不小心用胳膊肘碰掉桌上的一个空瓶子时，他也没有扣分，只是稍微绷紧了肩膀，继续在教室里巡视。她用魔杖修复了瓶子，觉得很难过。斯内普表现得仿佛她不存在一样，这比他讨厌她要更糟糕。</p><p>        这样过了一个星期之后，她决定去找邓布利多谈谈这件事。没人知道他们之间到底发生了什么事，她自己也不知道。她没说口令，怪兽状滴水嘴就将她放行了，这使她很吃惊。</p><p>        “我想到了你可能会来。”邓布利多愉快地说，对她指了指桌子前面的椅子。</p><p>        “是斯内普教授。”她决定开门见山。“他一直表现得很奇怪。我认为……我认为他觉得自己做错了什么。”</p><p>        “别难过，韦斯莱小姐。西弗勒斯是一个非常孤僻的人。他不太习惯和别人接触。我想他只是对和你在一起十分自在而感到惊讶。”</p><p>        “可是什么事也没有发生！”她说“我病了，他帮了我。他也病了，我们被困在了那里。”</p><p>        “你不用说服我。”邓布利多说。“不过，我想他喜欢你，他将你推开，是因为你不属于他的学院，你是一个学生。”</p><p>        “喜欢我？”她问。</p><p>        “我的意思是，作为一个人。你是一个优秀的学生，是少数以高分通过O.W.L.s魔药考试的学生之一。你尊重他和所有人。我认为你和他也许能成为某种不同寻常的朋友，你觉得呢？”他问。</p><p>        “我一直很怕他，但是他真的很好。”她说。“我该怎么办？”</p><p>        “给他一点时间。”邓布利多说。“我会看看我能做些什么。”</p><p>        又过了几天，还是老样子。</p><p>        “我真是不明白你，金妮。我很惊讶他没有杀你，反而救了你的命。我想你应该庆幸他没有关你禁闭。”罗恩一边说，一边以惊人的速度把食物塞进嘴里。这是斯内普自从那件事以来第一次来吃饭。她抬头看了他一眼，惊讶地发现他也在看她。他立刻移开了目光，她看见邓布利多凑过去，低声对他说了些什么。他咳嗽一声，喝了一口酒。</p><p>        “她不会永远是学生。”邓布利多轻声对斯内普说。“不过她还是学生的时候，我请求你小心一点。”他眨了眨眼睛。后来，他气冲冲地来到了邓布利多的办公室。</p><p>        “我认为你在晚餐时说的话十分不合适。”他对校长吼道。</p><p>        “为什么？”邓布利多问道，他坐在椅子里，手指交叉在一起。</p><p>        “你建议我和一个学生谈恋爱！”他说。</p><p>        “我可没有这样做。我只是说，吉妮维娅·韦斯莱总一天会不再是学生，但是在那之前，也许你应该承认她的存在。”</p><p>        “为什么？”他嚷道。</p><p>        “因为你喜欢她，你需要一个朋友！”校长头一次提高了嗓门。“我宁愿解雇你，也不愿让你烂在地牢里。”邓布利多很少生气，斯内普也没怎么见过他发脾气，但是，这个老巫师此刻在对他大发雷霆，斯内普大吃一惊。“西弗勒斯，我没有要求你违法，但是坐在她旁边观看魁地奇比赛，和她下棋，或者看在梅林的份上，如果她的论文写得好，就给她的学院加五分，看看她吧，你这是在伤害她。”他说。斯内普从没想过要伤害她，他觉得自己很差劲。</p><p>        “你说得对。”他说。“当然。我从没想过让她……你发现我们的时候，我并没有故意碰她。”</p><p>        “我知道。我也知道，只要她还在这里读书，你就不会再这样做了。”邓布利多说。“还有别的事吗？”斯内普摇了摇头，离开了这间办公室。</p><p>        金妮正在公共休息室的壁炉旁看书。她没有穿校服，而是穿着牛仔裤和她妈妈的手编毛衣。她刚洗完澡，湿头发又编成了辫子。与她同级的科林·克里维冲进了公共休息室。</p><p>        “金妮！”他说。“斯内普在外面。”</p><p>        “什么？”她问，合上了书。</p><p>        “他在外面，他要见你。”科林用恐惧的眼神看着她。“我不知道你做了什么，但他以前从没来过公共休息室，对吗？”她好奇地耸了耸肩，从肖像画洞口走了出去。他正在踱步，看到她时，他停了下来。他的手里拿着一个棋盘。</p><p>        “教授？”她问。</p><p>        “韦斯莱……我是说，金妮。你好。”他说。</p><p>        “教授，你有事吗？”她问。</p><p>        “象棋。”他说，给她看了看棋盘。她有些想笑，他看上去很紧张。</p><p>        “什么象棋？”她慢慢地问道，仿佛在对一个孩子说话。</p><p>        “我是说，你愿意和我下一盘象棋吗？”他说。“作为娱乐？”</p><p>        “当然。”她松了一口气。“听起来不错，不过我得提醒你，我总是赢的。”</p><p>        “未必。”他说，和她一同朝大礼堂走去。他又恢复了那种傲慢的语气。他们像真正的朋友那样，边走边聊。最后，金妮赢了。后来，他们每周四都会在大礼堂下棋，金妮总是赢。起初，学生们会驻足观看。他在她身边时，她的骑士击碎他的王后的脑袋时，他露出的浅笑令学生们惊恐万分。但是，这种情况越来越常见和无聊，他们共同发出的欢笑声也不再像以前那样令人毛骨悚然了。</p><p>        在金妮毕业那年的最后一次晚宴上，斯内普教授宣布不会再回霍格沃茨任教时，说真的，没人感到意外。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>「完」</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>